In my eyes
by dal.disco
Summary: The Invisible. Nick's thought trough the moments he spends with Annie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I totally wish I'd own The Invisible, and Nick Powell, but sadly I don't so, yeah. :)

Ok so I started writing this, because I wanted to do a fan fic of _The Invisible_, because it really is one of my favorite movies ever, and well I was bored at 2am in the morning with nothing to do, but frustrated because I couldn't find any _The Invisible_ fan fics, apart from the ones from this site, which I love. So, here it is, it's basically Nick's thought trough certain points in the movie, mostly the moments he spends with Annie. For this first part I did the whole beginning, but for the rest I plan to keep it Nick-Annie. And now I'm gonna stop writing, and present to you:

** In my eyes**

I woke up startled, sweating and gasping for air. That dream I had was so strange. I was at my birthday party again, and after I finished a piece of cake, I took my dad's rifle and well, now I'm awake. Another day to live through, another day to survive.

"You look pale." My mom commented, hiding her own face behind the newspaper.

"How would you know?" I asked her, as I starred at my breakfast.

Two eggs sunny side up, and two arched bacon strips made to look like a smile. After some senseless chitchat, I asked her if she'd thought about the writer's course I wanted to take in London. She shot me down like she usually does. I swear the woman has no justice for me; she only has the plan of my life and not even the slightest interest in changing it.

"What is that? Irony?" She asked, and I changed the bacon strips to resemble a sad face. After this talk with her, it was how I felt after this lovely breakfast, and if this was my morning, I really didn't expect much of my day.

I sold another one of my essays, and continued adding examples to my theory that most people in my school were completely ignorant. Well it was more of a proven fact by now, but I couldn't really complain, business was business. Suzie talked to me, and again asked me if I was going to Eva's party the next day, and again I had to tell her I wasn't going to. Parties are not my thing, and after last night's dream parties were on the top of my list of things to avoid. A/N: I just realized the begging could be a foreshadowing of the events to come, this movie is so amazing. lol xD And besides, its not like I was going to be here anyways.

In English class, I read my poem, and as I did so, I found perfect lines I was looking for. I wrote them down quickly so I wouldn't forget.At least I got something out of that boring class, where people think so objectively it makes me want to inject them with some brain cells.

When we got to lunch period I saw Pete had a new band-aid on his finger. Which frankly pissed me off, because he was stupid enough to buy things from that girl, if she could be considered a girl.

"You have to stand up for yourself, you can't let people push you around like that." I told him trying to help him. Peter was so incredibly vulnerable, and he really had to toughen up.

"It's easy for you to say, because when you talk people listen." He said, and again I got a bit pissed.

"When I talk, you listen, and that's about it." I corrected, him, because it was true, nobody ever truly listened to me, but Peter, and honestly his ears opened from time to time. He turned and looked at her, all dark, and covered up as it was thirty degrees outside, when really the weather was heating up. But I guess that's what being tough and intimidating is all about, showing others you stand wearing Eskimo clothing in May.

"I can't do it, I can't…" Peter started saying, so I got up and went over there to little miss sunshine myself.

"Ok, how much does my friend owe you?" I asked, and started throwing money at her, she had avoided eye contact with me until then, and when she finally looked at me, I saw it, I saw her, her broken self.

"Disappear asshole." She said once I had finished. She cursed, and that is lovely in a lady, so I really just had and gave it to her straight.

"You are so broken." I whispered into her ear, and I could see the reaction in her eyes, only for a fraction of a second though. She had been told the truth, frankly I thought she'd taken it pretty well, until she jumped over me and attacked like a wild beast, after I had walked away. Real lady-like of her part, if you ask me.

When they dragged us to the Principal's office, I started looking at her. By doing so, I discovered she could have at least a bit of enjoyment in her life. She had an Elmo band-aid on her finger. Humans are as strong as their weak point, and for Annie Newton her weak point was her incredibly bruised self. How had she gotten so broken was beyond me, but I couldn't help myself imagining her if she wasn't, if she was a proper lady, well not a lady, but at least a girl.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, and for a moment I froze, since I had been scanning her every inch.

"Oh, uh nothing, I'm just, ah, more of a Grover guy, that's all." I replied, looking at her intently. Half of me hoped she would have at least let out one of those, 'lame joke' sighs, or something. Yet, I knew she was going to react in a heartless way; she covered it up with the sleeve. I can't say, I wasn't disappointed, because I was a bit. I wanted to see her laugh, or something along that line.

"You're so polite. The whole golden boy thing, right? Except it's not really you, I mean I know you sell essays, you're no better than me." I was shocked, sincerely shocked, and impressed. Guess, she had a bit of intellect.

"You're right, I'm a total hypocrite." I replied, as she looked at me. Annie Newton wasn't what I thought her to be. I kept on looking at her, until the principal walked in.

"Anybody care to explain?" He asked standing behind his desk.

She, uh, finds me irresistible." I said, half hoping again to get a smile from her, but she just looked at me in the most, 'quit-it-with-the-lame-jokes' kind of way. Then the principal sent her away, and left me there to warm me not to waste my time with Annie Newton, for she was a lost soul, who had no future, which bothered me a little. Yes, he was a broken lost soul, but she could have a future, she was smarter than she let herself seem to be.

* * *

I totally was like OMG! When I realized the beginning of the movie was a foreshadowing, maybe everyone else noticed already, and I was the last one to realize but yeah, I'm a bit slow sometimes. Please Review, if you wish for me to continue, and sorry for errors and such things. Oh and by the way, I do plan to change the end, because as much I love it, I want a happy ending! Thank you, and bye for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Woot! Ok, first of all, SORRY! I've been keeping busy for the past couple of months, but, finally I've had time to sit down and keep writing. Thank you for the reviews, they made me wanna hurry the process. :) Anyhow, this chapter is a bit fast, yes, but as I said, I just want to focus on Nick-Annie scenes. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

The next day I saw her, as she walked out of the school. She had a slow, steady walk; there was a hidden grace to it. We made eye contact, and I could feel her hatred for me burning trough her eyes. She despised me, because I'd told her the truth, and also I wasn't scared of her. She couldn't fool me with her little tomboy bully act.

That day I was to leave for London, so it was my last day of school. It was the perfect plan, until my mother found out and put on one of her shows, in her botox manner. Showing no human expressions at all, and talking as if she was selling a house to one of her clients.

After that, I just wanted to kill the time, the flight had been changed to 2:30 AM, and also I didn't feel like going. My mom had made me feel so guilty, she said she felt like she'd been living with a stranger. But honestly, who would want to live with a career obsessed botox doll? Not me.

I decided to go to Eva's party, and see Suzie. While I was there, I think I had a drink too many. Also Suzie dragged me a room, and started to feel me up, I didn't complain, until she asked what would my mother think of us, that's when I realized Suzie was, a bit idiotic and materialistic, for she said my watch was a beat up old thing. Without knowing it was the watch my dad gave me, and the watch I planned to keep forever. I threw her the plane tickets, and walked out.

On my walk home, I was followed by a car, which ran me off the road. Out of it, came Miss Sunshine, who had been taken to jail earlier that day, because she'd stolen some jewelry, and her two loyal flying monkeys. They started beating the hell out of me, and I would have fought back if I wasn't so tipsy at the moment. Then she asked me, while putting her foot on my stomach.

"Who is the broken one now?" Jesus, can't the girl let anything go.

Four words hurt her so much that she had to beat me up, to the point I was feeling so weak I felt close to death.

"You are, you still are." I said, and the hit me again, I lost all consciousness. That's when I became invisible.

It took me a while to realize my state, first at school everyone ignored me, everything I touched or moved returned to its place, like I'd never moved it. No one could hear me. No matter how much I screamed. I ran out of school, without a particular place to go. I just kept walking trough town. Until I saw an old guy starring at me trough a window. I ran into the hospital, and started looking for the old guy. When I found him, he told me that I don't exist anymore. He told me, I was dead.

I went home, saw my mother acting all concerned. Acting like she cared about me. After that I followed the detectives, to Annie Newton's house. At first I was feeling great about that. They would get her and she'd be put in jail. Where a brat like her belonged, but the detective knew Annie, so he went easy on her. That made me so incredibly angry. And after a few questions he left, I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe he just left like that, that he bought those cheap answers she gave him.

"You killed me because I thought I called the police on you?" I asked her, knowing she couldn't hear me.

"You bitch!" I said, and threw her off the building. But when I looked to my side she was still there. When she went inside I followed her, and saw the little devil had a little brother.

"Why can I fly it on the roof?" He asked her, holding a remote control airplane in his hands.

"Because it's not safe." She said, and I felt like throwing her off the roof again, the hypocrite talking about safety, when she killed me. Then she ordered Pete to go a search party, they were going to have in the woods. I just went to my house; saw my mother in my room trying to relate to me. But then something incredible happened. I realized, I was still alive, after seeing a bird die.

I ran to search party, and tried to tell them where Annie had put me. I saw Pete there, and I asked him why had that crazy bitch called him, of course he didn't answer, or hear. I followed him for the rest of the day, right up until he met up with Annie. I wasn't all too happy to see her. Then she said something that came as a surprise for me.

"You were right there, and you didn't do a thing, you're in as deep as we are." Pete was there when they beat me up. He didn't help me, I knew Pete wasn't Geronimo, but at least I would have expected him to help me if I was in trouble. So much for almost fourteen years friendship. Annie and her henchmen left, and so did Pete.

I decided to follow Annie home, and when we got there, the detective was just coming out.

She snuck in trough the window, and started packing things into a backpack. Her little brother woke up, and she told him she was going away for a little while, and he asked if she was never coming back like their mother. I felt sorry for the little kid; he was too young to be dealing with things like that.

"Here I want you to keep this for me." She said taking a necklace off her neck, and giving it to him.

"I don't want it," He replied.

"It was mom's." Annie insisted looking at him.

"I know, you need it more than I do." How could somebody like Annie still have such a sweet and innocent person in her life beyond me.

"You're pretty great." She commented, taking the necklace back.

"Yeah I know." He replied, and she smiled. Annie Newton can smile. She was capable of human emotions!

"…Don't be like me." She said, holding her brother.

"I ruin everything I touch." Was that remorse? Was she now feeling sorry, she killed me? Was she now wishing she hadn't?

"An one day if I'm lucky I'll get to do one good thing." There was an actual human under all those layers of black clothing. Under that stone exterior was there a heart beating, and feeling?

I refused to believe that.

She was hugging her brother, when her father walked in.

"How'd you get in here? Everybody's out there looking for you. You listening to me?" He said in a tough voice, which made me think she took after her father.

"I want you out of here!" He said, as she walked out of the room.

"No problem, I'm gone. Just know that if anything happens to Victor, I'm going to come back here, and I'm going to kill you." She said, and fronted him. Her father starred at her in a way no father should stare at his daughter, he was not only scared, but he was also radiating hate towards her. Her step-mom just stood there doing nothing.

"Whatever you done, I don't want part of it." He said, closing the door after she had left.

"So you're mom's gone, your dad marries somebody else, and you all hate each other? Does that give you an excuse, does that make it ok?" She started crying.

"Well you know what, don't think you can blame anyone else, but yourself Annie! This is your fault!" I yelled at her, and she just took off.

"God damn it Annie, I'm still alive! Tell them where my body is! Oh that's right you can't hear me!" I yelled after she had left.

For a moment, I snapped back to my body. I heard a helicopter in the distance.

* * *

So yes, It's not that long, and pretty fast, I know, I really want to get to the good stuff, but these are equally important. I'll be writing more soon! I'll try not to delay three months this time. :)


End file.
